Shut Up Stiles
by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: Stiles has been trying to think of a way to come out to his friends, making out with Derek Hale in front of them seemed like as good of a plan as any really.


It really wasn't how Stiles had intended to inform his friends that he was maybe—totally attracted to his own sex as much as he was to the opposite. Really though he had a plan. He was going to tell Scott first, then his dad, and then Lydia who would "accidentally" blurt it out in front of everyone else and then it would be done.

Then again Stiles hadn't exactly factored Derek into that equation.

"You are such an asshole!" he screamed, "you had no reason to do that! I don't care if he'll heal it's the principle of it you don't just go around breaking people's arms!"

"You can't tell me how to train my pack!" Derek hissed back.

"I'm not because you're not training them, you're abusing them!" Stiles yelled. "Just because you've got pent up rage issues doesn't mean that you can use a teenager as your human punching bags.

"Stiles" Isaac said quietly from his place in the corner of the room. "Stiles it's fine, it's healed already."

"I'm not using them as human punching bags." Derek spat, "because they're not human."

Stiles glared harshly, taking a step forward into Derek's personal space.

"What about me? Last I checked I'm pretty damn human!" Stiles hissed jabbing his fingers into Derek's pectorals. "That doesn't generally stop you from smashing my head into things."

Derek stood still a moment, anger fading slightly from his face.

"That's different." He said, quieter than before.

"Yeah it is, I don't take your shit like everyone else seems to. God knows why they do!" Stiles said glaring venomously at him.

"Stiles, I really think we should probably be heading home now." Scott said from his place at the door.

Stiles had almost forgotten that everyone was still here from the "training session." Which had quickly turned into Derek abusing his betas and then Stiles called him on his shit because expecting him to just sit around, reading a book while he broke Isaac's arm and threw Erica into a wall.

"Shut up Scott." Stiles said over his shoulder, never breaking eye contact with Derek.

"You drive me crazy!" Stiles said, still glaring.

"likewise." Derek retorted.

Stiles was suddenly aware of how close they were, just, so, close. He could feel Derek's breath on his face.

"You're a jerk." Stiles spat.

"You seem to be the only one complaining." Derek countered.

"That's because everyone else is afraid of you!" Stiles replied angrily, flush rising in his cheeks.

"And you're not?" Derek teased.

"no." Stiles lied.

Stiles was ready to fight back, he was prepared, he had a response on his lips.

Then he had Derek on his lips, so he had a little difficulty voicing that response.

He was kind of freaking out because really? What the fuck was going on? He had just been yelling and telling Derek that he is an asshole and now Derek was kissing him and his hands were gripping at his hips and—oh, that felt nice.

Stiles let his hands travel from his sides to the back of Derek's neck, urging him closer. He couldn't be sure but he thought he felt a smile on Derek's lips but it was interrupted by Derek's tongue snaking out of his mouth and tracing over Stiles' bottom lip.

Really, there is no way that should be so hot.

"Um" Scott said clearing his throat, "I think we're just gonna—go." He said before, well at least Stiles assumed leaving the room but honestly he couldn't be damned because Derek was nipping at his bottom lip and his hands were sliding into his back pockets and Stiles might have died and gone to heaven.

He threw that theory out the window seconds later when Derek pulled his face away.

"Nooooo" Stiles whined, frowning, "I liked the kissing thing, the kissing thing was good, it was nice, we should do that again." Stiles said pouting.

Derek smiled at him with his really fucking irresistible spit slicked lips that Stiles really wanted back on his—like pronto!

"I didn't think it would work." Derek said smiling.

"Wha..?" Stiles asked, confused, eyes still glued to Derek's lips, heart beating wildly.

"Kissing you to shut you up."

Stiles' face dropped into a frown, heart sinking to the pit of his stomach.

Of course, that made sense. Derek wanted him to shut up; there was no other reason behind it. It's not like Derek actually returned his feelings or anything that's stupid. Cause you know, Derek is all Derek, and Stiles is all Stiles like and nobody wants him, let alone Derek.

Stiles pulled away, struggling because Derek's hands were still in his back pockets but he made it.

"What are you..?" Derek started frowning.

Stiles ignored him in order to cross the room and grab his bag.

"Stiles where are you going?" Derek asked standing confused in the middle of the room.

"Home." Stiles replied throwing his bag over his shoulder and starting towards the door only to be cut off by Derek standing in his way.

"Why?" Derek demanded.

"You got what you wanted, I shut up. See no more arguing, now let me go home." Stiles said eyes glued to the floor, not really wanting to look at Derek right now.

"It was one thing to get rejected, Stiles was no stranger to rejection. He wasn't however, used to being used, or having his feelings used against him.

"That came out wrong" Derek said, running his hand nervously trough his hair.

"You don't have to explain, I get it. Just next time just do me a favor and stick to slamming my head into things. It hurts less." Stiles said trying to find another way out of the house.

There was the back door of course, but then again that one was blocked by boxes. He frowned, the only way out was in front of him and it was blocked by the only person he really never wanted to see again. Or at least didn't want to see right now.

"Let me go home Derek." He said frowning.

"Not until you let me explain." Derek said.

"I don't want to hear it." Stiles countered.

"I didn't just kiss you to shut you up!" Derek yelled, "I kissed you because you're infuriating, and you drive me insane, and because I wanted to!"

"You don't have to say things just because I want to hear them." Stiles screamed.

"God I have no idea why I love you, you're the most annoying person in the entire world!" Derek yelled.

"You're one to talk! You are so infuriating you—"Stiles froze, "wait you what?"

"I love you, Idiot." Derek said smiling at him sheepishly.

"Oh—"Stiles said, brows furrowing in confusion. "But, that doesn't make any sense. You're always pushing me into things and telling me to shut up and acting like I'm insignificant."

Derek blushed, "Lydia recently informed me I needed to grow some balls and get out of my "pulling your pigtails" phase." He said sheepishly.

Stiles laughed, really hard, he doubled over wheezing from the lack of air in his lungs. "Oh god!" he said straightening up and trying to steady his breath. "I'm sorry it's just, all you had to do was even look in my direction without glaring and I would have freaking melted but instead you acted like a middle schooler and danced around it for like two years!"

Derek scowled, "it's not that funny."

"Oh yes it is." Stiles said taking a deep breath, "you try too hard Sourwolf."

"Says the boy learning Latin" Derek countered.

"To save your furry ass!" Stiles said defending himself. "And what a fine ass it is."

"Are you objectifying me?" Derek asked with an eyebrow quirked.

"Isn't that what boyfriends are for?" Stiles asked.

Derek froze, eyes widening slightly.

"Oh no, you don't get to tell me you love me and not do the boyfriends thing. You are my boyfriend and you are dealing with it." Stiles said stepping into Derek's personal space again. "And if I understood this conversation correctly, you are going to damn well enjoy it." He said grinning.

Derek was still a bit ridged and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Did I break you? Are you that afraid of commitment?" He asked poking at Derek's stomach or lack thereof really considering Stiles was pretty sure if he pushed hard enough he'd break a finger.

"I didn't think it would ever actually happen." Derek said, a ghost of a smile falling over his features.

Stiles snorted unattractively, "oh god my boyfriend is a sap. I've got to tell everyone, "Derek- I'm the Alpha- Hale is a mushy, gushy, romantic. I bet you like to cuddle, you like to cuddle don't you?"

Derek growled, "There's nothing wrong with cuddling."

Stiles laughed leaning forward and pressing himself to Derek, arms wrapping around his middle and resting their foreheads together.

"Of course there isn't baby." Stiles said smirking.

"Shut up." Derek said without any real malice in his voice.

"Make me." Stiles almost whispered, lips inches from Derek's, so close he could feel the breath tickling on his skin before Derek leaned forward and did just that.

Stiles pulled away a second later hit by a realization, "I love you too." He said smiling against Derek's lips. Pressing them together again and again.

Derek smiled.

"I can't believe I forgot to say that." Stiles laughed.

"Me neither." Derek joked.

"You're still an asshole." Stiles said, leaning up to kiss Derek again, "And don't think I've forgotten about you breaking Isaac, kid's been through enough he doesn't need you breaking his bones!" Stiles reprimanded.

"Stiles" Derek said, pressing their lips together again more heated this time, "Shut up."

Stiles opened his mouth to reply but instead was greeted by Derek's tongue which was doing a very thorough job of tracing over every inch of his mouth, and – well he supposed this conversation could wait for another day.


End file.
